A new beginning
by riotgirls.mary and anna
Summary: FF about All Time Low & Good Charlotte.. life on tour & @ home Girl get to know both bands and falls for one of them
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Neighbors**

Hey everyone, my name is Mel, I'm 22 years old. Just a short discription of myself.

I'm 5 feet 6 inches tall, have blond hair with purple strands.

My bodyshape is normal ( I think it's okay, but some say I'm to fat).

I love wearing skiny jeans and bandshirts ( I don't like dressing up and style myself like all the bitches running around).

Mhh, my character is a little bit different 'cause I'm always telling the truth and some don't like the truth ( that's actually the point why some say I'm the bitch because I hate lies and liar).

Sorry to bore you to death.

I don't have much friends but that's okay 'cause I like being alone.

Okay now I want to tell you a story which is pretty good 'cause it really happened to me.

It all started about an year ago. I was sitting in my room listening to some Linkin Park songs when I heard a truck coming down my road.

I didn't care much anyway. Two hours later my mum called me to come downstairs.

I went down ' Why did you call me mum ?'

'We have new neighbors and want to welcome them. You wanna come ? '

'Actually I don't want to but okay let's go. '

My mum and I went out the door and went to the house which was on the left side of ours.

We stood on the porch and I knocked on the door.

A few seconds later a guy about my age opend the door.

'Hi, we are your neighbors from he right side. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.' My mum said and handed a cake to the guy while I rolled my eyes.

'Uhm thanks, you wanna come in ? '

'No we have plenty to do and I guess you too.' My mother answered.

So we said our goodbyes and left.

Later that day , in the evening I was sitting on my bed looking outside my window. I was somehow dreaming as I saw a person walking up to the house of my new neighbor.

That made me curious , that's why I walked outside my house and hide infront of the open

Livingroom window.

**Alex's POV**

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. As I opend the door someone jumped on me

' JACK, what the fuck ? ' I yelled causing Jack to jump onto the floor.

' I'm just happy that you're now living down my street dude.' He said.

' Any news I need to know ?' Jack asked. ' Well, today my new neighbors welcomed me to the neighborhood. It was a girl and her mother. Damn that girl was hot but she seemed not interested in me, she didn't even really looked at me !' I said in disbelieve. ' HAHA, don't be sad Alex, not every girl want's to hook up with you.' Jack said smilling.

After that we talked a little about some shit and watched a movie which made Jack fall to sleep and I just let him sleep on the couch and went upstairs to my bedroom, which I just realize now is next to the girls room.

**Mel's POV**

That little creeper thinks that I'm hot HA I knew that I wouldn't want to make friends with him ! I was still sitting infront of the window but than theire conversation went to topics that didn't matter so I went back to my house and up to my room to listen to some more music. Have I mentioned that I love music ? I'm a big Linkin Park and Green Day fan hopefully I will be able to meet them. Oh and if you wonder where I'm living : Baltimore.

It became late so I wanted to change that I normaly did in my bedroom. I looked outside my other window which showed the window of my new neighbor and I realized that he was actually standing infront of it watching me so I pulled the curtains closed, but I still wasn't sure if he could see my figure when the lights are switched on so I decided to just change in my own bathroom.

**The next morning**

I woke up to the sound of guitar tuning which was really loud and I wondered where that came from so I got up and switched into the clothe I wore yesterday. Just then I realized that the tuning came from my neighbors house so as it was just my neighbor I didn't care and just went downstairs to eat some Lucky Charms. As I finished my breakfast I went out on the front porch and sat down with my ipod.

Suddenly my ipod was taken out of my hands and as I looked up I saw a tall, skiny guy with black hair and some blond strands in it, actually he looked like a skunk. He was searching through my ipod and I just stared at him in disbelieve for a few seconds.

' Mind if you hand me my ipod back ?' I asked still not believing.

' Just a second.' He said. He turned on Holiday of Green Day and took a seat next to me putting out one of my ear plugs and putting it into his own.

' Uhm, what are you doing there ? ' I asked as polite as I could be in this situation.

' Listening to some music.' He said smilling at me. ' OH I forgot my name is Jack.' I took the outstretched hand ' My name is Mel.'

We sat there for a little while longer before Jack asked ' Hey you wanna hang in the afternoon. I need some new cloth so we could go to the mal ?'

' You just know me like a few minutes and you already wanna go shopping ?' I asked.

' Yeah what's the deal with it ?'

' Just wondering.'

' So you wanna go or not ? '

' Sure what time ? '

' Let's say about 3 p.m ? '

' Alright then.'

' Okay have to go now, I will be here at 3.'

He stood up and started walking down the street. I just sat on the porch looking after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to know

It was 3 p.m in the afternoon and I'm waiting for Jack to arrive at my house. It wouldn't be suprising for me if Jack doesn't even show up 'cause he just knew me like 10 minutes but then the doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs to answer it.

As I opend the door Jack stood there leaning against the door frame. ' Hey Mel ready to go ? '

'Yes just a second.' 'Mum I go to the Mal now see you later.' ' Okay hun see ya.' She answered.

We went to Jack's car and I took a seat on the passenger side. Jack started the engine and drove through my street. ' So why did you ask me to come with you, you just know me for like 10 minutes.' I wondered. ' Well my other friends doesn't have time to go and maybe they don't want because I take like forever to decide which clothes I want. And I thought you need a little company and I like getting to know new people.' He simply said and I nodded.

The rest of the ride to the Mal was silent.

As soon as we reached the mal I jumped out of the car shocked. Jack drove like crazy. One thing I need to remember never ever drive with Jack as a driver again !

He just laught at the expression written all over my face. ' Are you insane or something ?' I asked seriously ' Kind of, if you had talked to Alex yesterday you would have known that you should never take a ride with me.' He winked at me.

**5 hours later**

I was holding like crazy on the handle of the passenger door because after almost 6 hours of running around the Mal Jack decided that it was time to head back home. And guess what he just bought skiny jeans and one t-shirt at hot topics but we had to run through the whole Mal twice !

We were reaching my house and I now again jumped out of the car, but Jack remained in his spot. I leant in again ' You don't wanna come inside, hang a little more ?'

' Okay but just because you asked that nice.' He said smiling.

We went to my backyard and sit down. Jack was looking around the yard as something cought his attention. 'You've got a pool here ?' he asked in disbelieve while I just nodded.

I stood up and went over to the little bench which was placed right beside the pool.

What should I say, a really bad idea to face the pool not facing Jack because as I was close enough to the pool Jack grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into the pool with himself.

As soon as I dived through the surface of the water I started yelling and laughing at the same time ' JACK , WHAT THE FUCK MAN ? ' I almost cried because I laughed so hard.

' That's are almost the words I screamed at him yesterday.' Someone laught behind the fence which is dividing my yard to the one of my new neighbor.

' Alex come over it's much fun with Mel over here.' Jack yelled.

' Uhm I don't know if your new friend would appreciate it Jack.' Alex said.

' Just come over.' I rolled my eyes at Alex while I said that.

He jumped over the fence which isn't really high and ran the way to the pool and jumped in it.

Next thing I knew is that Jack was dived down.

We fooled around a little more until I got cold and lifted myself out of it.

The boys followed me a few minutes later, each one of them on one of my sides.

' Hey guys I'm getting cold, so I need to change and I think you two need a change aswell.

Wanna come over in like 10 minutes or so ?'

' Yeah sure but I don't have clothes to change with me so …' ' I can borrow you some stupid' Alex said interrupting Jacks sentence.

' So I will be waiting for you than.' I said and left them alone.

**Jack's POV**

' So you where hanging out with Mel today ? ' Alex asked me as we walked back to his house. 'Uhm yes, why do you ask ? '

' Just interested why you weren't over at mine for a change.' Alex pouted ' I felt lonely, not even Rian or Zack showed up today.' ' I guess they thought you were busy man with unpacking stuff and so on. And just to remind you, I slept over at yours this night.'

' Yeah I know that !' 'Anyway you're always complaining about me being at yours the whole time so why does it bother you now ? ' ' I don't have any idea, it's just weird without you hanging out with me.'

' Well next time you feel lonely just ask Mel if she want's to hang, 'cause she is a really nice girl.'

I said and entered Alex bedroom, He was searching around for some dry stuff that we could wear. I was looking outside his window and saw Mel walking into her room. I saw here searching for clothe aswell so I decided to turn to Alex 'cause she would probably

Change any minute and I don't want her to think about me as a creeper or something.

It was much fun hanging out with her today, she could be a good friend of mine in a while.

Anyway I changed into the dry clothes which Alex offered me to borrow and then we both walked out the house again and knocked on Mel's door.

**Mel's POV**

I heard the knock on the door and went down the stairs to answer because I'm the only one still awake in this house and it's only 11p.m. So I opend the door and let the guys come in. They followed me into the livingroom were we took a seat on the couch.

The rest of the night we spent talking and watching TV.

After the guys left I went into my room changing for the night and got to sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by someone jumping on my bed and hugging me tightly.

I snorted and turned to the other side. ' MEL wake the fuck up !' someone screamed at me.

I opend an eye and jumped by the face which was just inches away from mine.

It was Jack.

' Uhm Jack would you mind getting off of me ?' ' Actually yes, I don't wanna let you go ever again.' He said seriously. 'Uhm please ?' 'Never again' he repeated.

' Someone help me ? '

' Jack get off of her please.' 'Oh Alex I didn't noticed you' I laughed 'cause Jack tickled me but finaly got off.

I breathed heavily as I got out of my bed, I turned around and faced the guys ' Why did you wake me at..' I looked at the clock ' 9 a.m on a Saturday ? I wanted to sleep in ! '

' Well we thought that you might wanted to come to our bandpractice to meet the other two guys.' Alex answered. ' You guys have a band ? Why didn't I know that ? ' I pout at Jack and then hit his arm lightly.

' Well yes we have.' ' What's your name ? ' ' All Time Low' ' That's a good name I like it. '

I smiled at Alex.

They guys waited downstairs in the livingroom for me to get dressed. As I was finished I walked down and asked ' Am I allowed to eat something before we leave ?' 'Sure..' Jack shrugs ' They won't start the practice until we arrive so go on.' ' Why wouldn't they start ?'

' Because I'm the lead singer and Jack plays the guitar.' Alex answered. 20 minutes later I had finished my breakfast and we went out the door and walked to the car. Remembering the day before ' Alex would you mind if you drive ? I'm scared of driving with Jack.'

' I was already plannig of driving 'cause we all are scared when we let Jack drive.' ' That's not fair guys I can here everything.' Jack pouted. I hugged him and he seemed to be satisfied.

Another 10 minutes later Alex pulled into a driveway and we all exit the car. I let the guys lead me where to go. They went into the house without even knocking on the door.

As I walked in I heard two people talk.

So I went into the livingroom where I suppost Alex and Jack were because they left me standing in the hallway.

As I entered the room I saw 4 guys staring at me, two of them I already know a bit and the other two looked very irritated. ' Guys this is Mel. I moved in next to her and we brought her here to get to know the whole band.'

'Hi Mel..' a guy with a great bodyshape and a nosepiercing greated me 'I'm Zack.' He came over and hugged me. The other guy also came over and hugged ' Hi, I'm Rian.'

'Nice to meet you guys.' I said.

' So when do we start bandpractice ?' Zack asked.

' Right now !'. Jack yelled and ran down to the basement.

All the others ran down aswell but I walked slowly because I didn't know what to expect.

As I came down the stairs I heard guitar and bass tunning.

Before I could go down all the way the guys started a song and it blew me away.

I've got your picture, I'm coming with you

Dear Maria count me in…..

Alex voice was amazing and I loved the rhythm and how the instruments sounded together.

They ended the song, I looked at Jack and Alex with big eyes and they both just smiled at my expression.

' That was…' I were speechless.

' ….. good ?' Jack asked, '…. Amazing.' Alex ended my sentence.

They played a lot more songs and I would just sit on the floor watching them.

As the practice ended we all went upstairs again. ' So, you like our music ?' Zack asked.

' Of course I do didn't you see that I were speechless ?' 'Of course we all saw your reaction because you were sitting right infront of us.' Rian laught.

' So who is the owner of this house ?' 'It's mine.' Zack answered

' Uhm do you mind if I go and get myself something to eat ?' Zack just laught his ass of.

' Why are you laughing ?' ' Because…' he trailed of because of laughing.

' Look around us, do you see the guys ?' ' No, I don't…' 'That's because they alrady are in my kitchen stealing my food. You don't have to ask just go on. ' he shrugged.

After we all ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, we played guitar hero which I won.

The guys don't know yet that I can play a guitar aswell that's why they all said ' Wow, you have beaten Alex, no one has ever done that before.' ' Uhm, sorry ? ' ' No don't excuse yourself. ' Jack said. ' It's good that you have beaten him, maybe he won't be so damn narcissistic anymore.' ' I'm not narcissistic, Jackass !' ' No you aren't, for sure.' I said with an ironic tone.

This fight took us 30 minutes to break it down because Alex wouldn't admit that he is narcissistic a little to much.

After the fight ended Alex gave me a ride home. I said goodbye and went inside my house.

' Mum, are you at home ?' 'I'm in the kitchen.' 'What's up ?' I asked entering the kitchen.

' Nothing..' ' Won't you ask me where I have been the past days ?' ' No, I didn't even noticed you weren't at home.' ' See that's my problem you don't care about me, you never did !'

I said crying and running up in my room.

I called Jack. ' Hiiii Mel.' ' Jack….' I said between sobs. ' c-can you get me ?'

' Sure, what's up ?' 'M-my mum doesn't care about m-me anymore…. C-can I moe in with

y-you ?' ' Of course, I will be there in a second.'

2 minutes later I heard a car pulling up at my house. Jack came running in my room, hugging me tightly. He didn't say a ting, he just held me close and then he was rushing around my room, collecting some clothes and threw them into a bag.

I just grabbed my guitar and we left. I didn't even say goodbye to my mum.

As we arrived at Jack's, I just dropped down on the couch and cryed a lot with Jack just holding me and rubbing my back when I eventually fall asleep on his shoulder.

**Jack's POV**

I was shoked when Mel called me and told me what was going on.

Of course she can live with me it's perfectly fine.

I couldn't say something because I didn't know what to say. She was cute sleeping on my shoulder, she looked so peaceful.

I brought her to my bed and I will sleep on the couch just for this night.

Tomorrow I will buy another bed for her. I don't mind spending money on her because after just such a short time she became a great friend of mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : You wanna come with us ?**

Jack's POV

When I woke up the next morning I nearly jumped because someone laid in my arms but as I looked down I saw that it was Mel. I relax a little and cuddled myself into her.

We laid like this until Mel started to move. I looked down at her ' Good morning sleeping beauty.' I smiled at her. She smiled back at me ' Good morning. I will grap some food, you want some ?' ' Sure.'

A few minutes later she came back in with two PB&J sandwiches. We ate in silence and got dressed after eating ( My house has got 2 bathrooms.)

' Mel ? We have to go now !' I yelled up the stairs. ' Why ? Where are we going ?'

She yelled back. ' Buying another bed for you so I can sleep in my own this night.'

She came running down the stairs ' Uhm Jack ?' 'Yes ?' ' Do you mind if we sleep in the same bed ? I think I can't sleep alone in the next time. That's why I cuddled myself into you this night. I woke up and was scared to death because I were alone. You know I had the feeling that my family doesn't care about me anymore for a long time now and I wasn't fully accepted because I wouldn't fit in….. ' She trailed of and began to cry.

I pulled her in a tight hug and let her cry her eyes out while I tried to calm her.

After she was done crying I said ' Sure you can sleep in my bed with me.'

She smiled happily and we both left for bandpractice.

**Mel's POV**

**3 weeks later**

I'm best friends with Jack now and I love him so much for always being there for me. Well you know I love him as a friend, not as a boyfriend. I'm getting used to all the guys hanging around all the time, they are really cool. I like them all. At the moment I'm in the car with Jack 'cause we are late for bandpractice as always, they guys are already used to it.

We drove to Zacks house with such speed that I was holding on the doorhandle lie my life depends on it.

As we arrived, we rushed through the door which wasn't locked as always and found the guys playing guitar hero. They look up at us and just nodded. Like I said before they are used to it.

'So what's up guys ?' I asked while I plopped on the couch next to Rian.

'Nothing much, we are just invited to go on WARPED TOUR !' the tree guys screamed as Jack and I were staring at them with our jaws dropped.

'You're kidding right ?' Jack asked not sure what to think. ' No we are not. We won't be kidding about Warped Jack you of all should know that.'

' So, when do you guys leave then ?' ' In 3 days and what do you mean by **you guys** ? You'll come with us beauty. No hidding away we'll find you. ' Zack winked at me.

'Y-you want that I come w-with you on WARPED ?' I nearly yelled. You can't imagine how close I were of crying. ' Of course, you are kind of a part of the band.' Alex answered.

Jack all his foolish self kneeling down on one knee and holding up something that looked like a backstage pass asked ' Mel, you know we love you, so would you go on Warped Tour with us crazy people ?' I kneeled down to his level, bending my head down and said ' I love you guys too, so yes I would love to go on Warped Tour with you guys.'

After Jack put on the backstage pass around my neck the 5 of us were jumping around, yelling and fooling around all the time.

I think this tour will be the best cure for all the shit that happened in my life 'till this point.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Warped Tour

Warped Tour is starting in 2 days and I still didn't pack for it but the guys didn't either.

So I went into Jack's and my room where I found him half-sleeping on our bed.

I cuddled into him and he just placed his arm around me.

We fell assleep like that but about 30 minutes later we were woken up by Alex who was yelling at the top of his lungs…. Maybe I should mention that he was cuddling into me from the other side so we laid there like a sandwich.

' Why are you yelling dude ?' I asked a little confused.

' Because we will go on Warped tomorrow and you two didn't pack until now.' ' What the fuck we slept like 30 minutes I guess.' ' No it's 11 a.m in the morning and the guys started wondering where you both are because you weren't at bandpractice.' ' Oh fuck ! Jack come on dude wake up, sleeping beauty we have to pack !' I now yelled at Jack.

' What do you want ?' ' Dude we slept like 20 hours or something like this, missed bandpractice and didn't pack for Warped ! The tour starts tomorrow.'

' Let me sleep.' Jack frowned. ' Nope, I'm sorry but GET THE FUCK UP !' I screamed into his ear which made him jump up and out of the bed.

Alex helped us packing and we were done in an hour. ' Why do we have to be ready now anyway ?' I asked. ' Because we have to like now because our first show is tomorrow in the evening and we have to drive to NY.' Alex answered ' The bus is waiting outside for you two to be ready.' ' Ok let's go then.' We ran out of the house and into the bus. I slowed down as soon as I reached the inside. I never were on a tourbus before and I was stoned as I looked around. But I didn't took long to realize that I should choose a bed before my crazy friends does. So I ran into the bedroom part of the bus and looked around to decide which bunk I would like to sleep in. There were 3 bunks on the left and another tree on the right. It didn't took me long to choose. ' I will sleep in the top bunk on the right I screamed. ' I will take the one, opposite of Mel !' Jack sreamed and ran inside to jump into his bunk so did I. Then the other came in running, jumping into the bunk they wanted which was hard because Rain and Alex wanted the same. They both wanted the one under my bunk but Rian simply pushed Alex off of the bunk and laid down. So Alex took the one under Jack and Zack took the one under Alex which left the one under Rian for Matt the Manager.

When all the who sleeps where thing was done we all hang out in the backlounge which had a couch and a plasma TV with guitar hero. The guys all played that game for hours and they wouldn't get bored. They wouldn't eve let me play because they all said I was to good to play with them assholes .

So I decided to get into my bunk. I turned on my Ipod and listened to Green Day.

Someone jumped into my bunk. ' Scoot over.' Alex said. I did what I was told, so he could lay down next to me. ' What are you listening to ?' ' Green Day, why ?' ' Give me a earbud.'

I gave it to him and we laid there and just listened to the music when I fell asleep.

I was woken up by ' Awwww, aren't they cute.' Which came definitely from Jack.

I looked to my right side and saw Alex who also fell asleep but still did.

' Shut up Jackass.' I muttered under my breath. ' Guys come over here and take a look at this, they are sooo cute.' I heard two other persons enter the bunk area, that's when I got a little pissed and shake Alex so he would wake up. But he didn't, what a surprise. You have to know it's very hard to wake Alex but I took out the second earbud and put it into his other ear and turned my Ipod to Linkin Park and also turned up the volume to the loudest.

Alex eventualy wake but was scared and hit his head on the ceiling of my bunk. The guys and I were laughing our asses of while Alex got out of my bunk and muttered under his breath, something like idiots.

The rest of the day we spend fooling around and about midnight we all decided that it would be better if we got some sleep before arriving at the venue, so we went to sleep.

In the morning I woke up because someone was in the bathroom. I got out of my bunk, realizing that the bus has stopped moving. Looking outside, I saw that we have arrived at the first venue. The person who was using the bathroom came into view and I saw that it was Matt. ' When did we arrived here ? ' I asked. 'Just a few minutes ago. Do you mind taking the timetable and doing my job for a while ? I wanna sleep a little.'

' Sure I can do that.' I said winking at him. I took the timetable that he handed me and started looking through it so I would know when to wake up the guys.

With a little shock I saw that we had a lot to do before the show started at 7 p.m.

So I ran into the bunkarea again and shouted ' Guys get your lazy asses out of your beds, we have a lot to do today !' As soon as I ended my sentence, I heard curses coming out of the bunks.

'Why the hell do you wake us ?' Rian asked. 'Because, as I just said, we have a lot to do today before the show starts.' 'Where is Matt ? He would let us sleep.' Jack muttered.

'Well my lovely friend, Matt has gone to sleep because he drove us here. Also he asked me to do him a favor and get your lazy asses out of bed and help you figure out what you have to do.' I ended my speech.

Jack was the first one to get out of his bunk. He got dressed very quickly and then he ran out of the bus. 'Where the fuck is he going ?' I asked a little confused.

'Probably using the bathroom in the venue, he always does that when we arrive.'

Zack answered my question whle getting dressed. Rian followed. Soon I was standing there listening to soft snoring coming out of Alexs bunk. I grabbed my Ipod, stuffed the plugs into his ears and turned on the same Linkin Park song as the last time, also turned to the loudest volum. And again Alex would hit his head. Slowly getting out of his bunk, of course still muttering what a jackass I'm, he said 'You know, if you wake me like this one more time, I will probably hate ´´One Step Closer´´ or even LP themselves. So would you please stop it ?'

'Only if you tell me how the hell, one can wake you up.' I smiled at him as he looked at me still sleepily. 'Fine, you just have to tickle me and I will be wide awake.' He gave in.

You have to know, I tried to get those informations out of him like a hundered times but he just wouldn't tell me until this point. I grapped my hoody out of my bunk and walked into the kitchen to get me some lucky charms. Jack was back from his little trip so I asked grinning

'Did you have a good piss ?' 'How do you know about that ?' he asked nearly whining.

'Zack gave me the hint.' I simply said, hugging Zack from behind.

In that moment I was so happy, I wouldn't have thought that it will be the last time for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Why is it so complicated ?

After we finished our breakfast, we all went out of the bus. We split apart because we still had an hour left before we had to built up the merchandise tent.

I walked around the venue with my backstagepass around my neck. It wasn't that big so ended up checking out the backstage area.

The guys were there aswell, so I walked up to them 'Hey guys.' 'Hi Mel.' They said in unision. They were talking to five guys.. I thought, I saw them before..'Uhm, Mel ?' Rian said.

'Mhh?' 'Are you still with us ?' 'Sure, why ?' 'Because we want you to introduce you to some of our friends.' 'Sure.' I smiled at the five guys who were standing infront of us.

'This are the guys of Good Charlotte.' Rian siad proundly.

'Hi guys.' I said again but now a little shy because now I knew where I know these guys from. MTV. 'Hi, I'm Paul.' A guy said. 'Hi, I'm Billy.' Another tall and skinny guy with black hair said. He somehow looked like Jack.

'Hi, I'm Joel' One of the two guys who looked like a copy of eachother siad. 'And I'm Benji.' The other copy said. The only reason why I could tell who of them was who is that Joel just has black and grey tattoos but Benji has coloured ones.

The last guy came over to me and hugged me 'Hi, I'm Dean but you can call me Deano, everyone does.' He said as he let go of me. 'Nice to meet you guys.'

After the introduction to everyone, the guys and I went to put up the merchandise tent

of ATL and after that the tent of GC. It was fun because everybody cracked jokes and fooled around like Jack who took of his shirt to put on an GC girl shirt which was to short. We laught our asses of because he wouldn't take it of and from then behaved like a girl.

The rest of the morning we spent at at GC's bus with playing singstar.

Jack and I sang Avril's Skater Boy which made the guys laugh because Jack tried his ´´Girl Voice´´.

After we left because the guys had to do the soundcheck Alex came up to me. ' Your voice is awesome. I didn't know that you can sing.. Aswell as I didn't know that you can play a guitar. Jack just told me that because he heard you play some songs shortly after you moved in with him.'he complained. ' Well, Alex there are many things you don't know about me.'

'Then tell me about those things, please.' 'Nope, I'm not going to tell you, you wouldn't tell me how to wake you up for the past 3 weeks so I won't tell you personal informations.'

With that I walked away from him.

**7 p.m. that evening**

ATL were on stage and I was waiting for them to end the set. Actually it just started but I like listening to them. It's even better standing backstage, you can see and hear everything perfectly when you are standing there. You know without all the screaming.

By now I knew all the lyrics to theire songs because I was attending ever bandpractice for like a month before the tour started.

The 4th song ended and I knew the ´´Remembering Sunday´´ was up now when Alex suddenly made an announcement. ' So guys, you have heard 4 very powerful song would you mind if we slow it down for a while ?' the crowed roared. ' Ok this song we're going to play next is called Remembering Sunday but as you know Juliet nor Cassade are attending this tour. So I thought about singing it all on my own but we brought a friend of our's on this tour and we just found out that she is a bad ass singer so .. Mel would you come out and sing it with me ? I know that you know the lyrics.' He ended his announcement. I was standing in the entrance of the stage so that I could see the show but … Hell no I wasn't going to sing the song with Alex not infront of so many people watching me. The guys could see me in the spot I'm standing so I just shok my head wildly.

I couldn't think in that moment so stood there frozen. The next thing I remember is that Rian came over and took my hand smiling at someone behind me. As Rian pulled on my hand someone pushed me from behind. And there I was standing in the middle of the stage beside Alex and Jack came over to hand me his mic.

I took it automatically but regretted it the moment I did.

Alex started to sing the song and when it came to the part where normaly Juliet or Cassade sang I sang the words which were so familiar to me. As the song ended I ran off the stage and cowered in one edge of the backstage area. My face buried in my arms in embarrassment.

I sat there like this until I heard a familiar voice talking to me… It had to be a year since the last time I heard that voice. In my state I remembered that I hated that voice. I looked up to see who it was and how can I place it .. I was shocked. It was my ex-boyfriend Tyler. What the fuck is this bastard doing here, was the first thing I thought.

'What the hell do you want asshole ?' I asked, I knew that it wasn't my best behaviour but after all the thigs he had done to me I can be like that. ' I just wanted to tell you that you were good out there.' He pointed to the stage. 'And why would you want to tell me that ?' I was getting furious. 'Because you sat there like you needed to hear a compliment.'

'Yeah sure and you thought that you are the best person telling me that or what ? By the way what are you doing here ?' ' I'm opening up for one of the bands with my band.' ' Would you mind to FUCK OF ?' I yelled at him because I couldn't take his face anymore.

' Nope, I won't.' 'UHHHHHHH' I screamed frustrated.

' What is going on Mel ?' Jack asked coming up behind me because now I was standing.

'This guy is driving me crazy that's up.' I said now pointing at Tyler.

' Would you please leave us alone ?' Jack asked. ' As I just said NO.' 'You better run for your dear live or I'll beat the hell outta you.' Zack said standing protectively infront of me.

Zack isn't that impressing of course he has a very good body shape and big muscles but the reason that cocksucker bagged of was that he has a really big mouth but on the inside he is an coward.

'What was that ?' Alex came running from the stage, followed by Rian.

That was to much for me to take for that evening so I just ran outside and into our bus hiding away from all my problems in my bunk.

An hour later, the guys all came into the bus. As they passed by I could smell that they had a shower in the venue before they came in.

The only one who didn't passed by was Jack he stood infront of my bunk.

'Hey Mel, would you mind to scoot over ?' he asked in a serious voice so I scooted over and he jumped in laying down beside me.

'What do you want Jack ?' ' Who was that creeper ? I never saw you that angry, not even when you left your mother. You know that you can tell me everything. I'm your best friend, I always will be there for you, it doesn't metter how much work we have, you know that.'

'Jack that is a part of my past, you know, it's something I have dealed with for more than a year. It's difficult. That was my ex-boyfriend Tyler. All I can say is that he is an asshole.

We had like the most fun you can ever have with you best friend and suddenly at the day of the funeral of my granddad he was there for me. Holding me for hours while I cried and then when he got my mind of my granddad he kissed me. I didn't expect that from him because he was my best friend but you know we were like not doing anything without eachother for about 4 month and then as I haven't slept with him because of things like his and my mother calling, it isn't that I didn't wanted to but he left me alone just to fuck a whore who is a friend of mine. And now after a year spend with crying I'm over him and now he has to show up ? When I have the time of my life ?'

'It's ok Mel, as you have seen we can and will protect you from everything because you are very important to everyone of us.'

'That's so sweet of all of you.' I knew that the guys where listening from behind so I said a little louder ' Thank you.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Asshole**

Alex's POV

We were sitting in the back of the bus while Jack talked to Mel. We heard everything she told Jack and she knew it and as Jack ended saying that we all be there for her she raised her voice and said 'Thank you.'

Jack came in 'She want's to sleep a little so .. what should we do now ?'

'I think we can hang out at the GC bus. The guys wouldn't mind us hanging around. Actually Benj just wrote if we didn't want to hang a little.'Rian said.

So we all got up and went out the bus walking the few feet to the GC bus which stood right behind ours.

As we entered the guys all greeted us and we took seats in the back because there is more space for all of us to fit in.

'Do you guys want anything to drink ? We have like everything you wish for in here.' Billy asked. ' I would like a shot of Tequila.' I answered and the others like my idea so they ordered one for themselves.

You know tour-life can be really hard. Not in the USA because it's almost the same time everywhere or at least just a few hpurs between but when you go to Europe, you will have a terible jat leg. But as we are in the USA it isn't that bad I mean it's 10 p.m and we just started drinking that will be fun.

After an half of an hour Paul asked out of nowhere 'Where is Mel ?' ' We left her alone at our bus cause she had a rough evenin and she wanted to sleep a little.' I answered babbling.

I had way to much to drink but we kept on. The only one still not drunk was Jack which was pretty wired because normaly he is the first one who is drunk. Maybe he is just worried about Mel which I was alittle while ago but in my state I can barely remember why. All of a sudden Benji babbled 'Mel is kinda hot !' 'Yeah she's.' we all agreed. Man that will be fun hanging around these guys with Mel.

I wonder if Benji will try to get her,when he is involved noone but him get the girls. I don't know why but it's always like that. I mean I'm pretty narcissistic and I know that I'm kinda hot but man Benji is just one of these shy guys who won't get a right sentence out infront of a hot girl but he'll end up with those girls. If you take a look at Benji you won't say that he's shy. He's got most of his body tattooed, wears expensive clothes and

jewelry. But I know him for almost 5 years now and I know that he is. Like the times when he has to perform ``Emotionless`` on stage with an acustic guitare and without Joel supporting his singing. He would always look down to the ground while singing and playing without looking up to meet the audience. Anyway back to Jack who is very quiet for a while now.

'Jack whasp ?' I asked. 'I'm just worried about Mel, I wonder if she is alright because that ass will be around the whole tour.' 'Just go n asked her man.' 'Okay be right back.' He said and was gone.

**Jack's POV**

While walking back to our bus I wondered if Benji will try to get with Mel. I mean he is single at the moment so he could try it. But I discard that thought as I entered our bus. I heard the TV in the back so I walked there to find Mel crying and let me tell you why : She was watching Titanic… it was close to the end where Leonardo Dicaprio dies. I just tought GOD DAMMIT the right film when you are thinking about an broken relationship.

And I was wondering where the hell that movie comes from because I'm pretty sure we don't have it on the bus.

I sat down behind her, as she was sitting sideways on the couch so she could face the TV, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. She cuddled into me and cried her eyes out. Pretty sure she wasn't just crying because of the movie 'What can I do so you feel better ?' 'Just hold me.' She said between sobs. I did as I was told and soon she fell asleep. I carried her to her bunk and pulled up the blanket. She smiled in her dreams and I was damn happy about that. At least she doesn't have to worry about anything in her dreams.

Walking back to the GC bus I took a beer out of our fridge and drank it in like 30 seconds.

As I re-entered the other bus, I heard people laughing and screaming, well hat is pretty normal. The guys were sitting in a circle at the ground so they could face eachother.

I sat down next to Alex 'Whatcha guys doin ?' 'We are playing truth or dare.' Joel answered.

Oh god dammit I should've stayed in our bus.

Truth or dare on touris a little different to the one you would play at home. This one is about drinking much alcohol and answering stupid questions like `` When did you had your first sex``- stuff. But I didn't want to be much more in thoughts about Mel especially she was sleepin in our bus which was locked and no one but us have the keys. Looking around at all the guys I was asked by Paul 'Truth or dare ?' 'Dare.' 'Take 5 shots of Tequila.'

I did what I was dared to, as I finished the 5th one I felt dizzy, yeah doesn't take much to get me drunk.

'Rian, truth or dare ?' I asked because it was my turn now. 'Truth.' 'Are you dating Cassade Pope from Hey Monday ?' That was one of the questions everyone knews the answere because 1st it's damn obvious that they are and 2nd I couldn't find a question to which I didn't know the answere because I spend 365 days with this guys.

'Yes I'm' Rian answered lightly blushing.

The game went on like that until it was Benji's turn to pick one 'Alex, truth or dare ?'

He asked 'Dare' I could tell by Benji's face that he did expected that and put on a devilish grin. 'Good choice man. I dare you to kiss Jack with tongue.' I wasn't surprised about that.

The guys knew that Aex and I made out once while we were drunk, like really drunk. Now they have fun by letting us do that again and again. It's part of every ´´Truth or dare´´- game we play.

Enough complaining now, I man who doesn't kiss his best friend once in a while right ?

It's not discusting to kiss Alex. He is a good kisser but that's one of the reasons for the Jalex stories. I really don't know why our fans think that Alex and I are dating secretly. Oh well, Alex and I kissed for a second and the game went on but after a while it got boring.

Some time later we all said our goodbyes, my band and I left the GC bus to go back to our own when this guy Tyler came across our way. 'Hey suckers, the next time I'm talking to Mel and you guys interrupt I will kick your asses.'

Did I tell you that Zack is much more aggressive when he is drunk ? That guy deffinitly picked the wrong time to tell us off because Zack was already pissed because of him. If he opens his mouth again he might get into trouble. 'You guys really suck.. You really think that the crap you do is music ?'

Zack jumped forward and grabbed the collar of Tyler's shirt while pushing him down to the ground, he punshed him right on the nose…You could hear a crack… That means Tyler's nose is broken.

He shouldn't have said crap about our music because now all of us were silled with hate, so we punshed him one last time and left him whining on the ground.

'Good job guys.' Zack said holding up his hand and we all gave him a high-five. After we climped on the bus, we went to sleep.

Mel's POV

I woke up the next morning to someone making noise in the kitchen. So I got out of my bunk and as I entered the kitchen I saw Alex searchng for somethingin the cabinets.

Jumping on his back 'Good morning beauty.' I said in a sing-song voice.

'Oh fuck Mel, can you please be quiet ?' 'What's up Alex ?' 'Terrible headach.'

Was his simple answere. 'Ah so you were wasted last night ?' 'Not just me the others aswell so you will have to deal with nine moody guys today if we don't have Aspirin or something that kills the pain.' 'Why nine guys ?' 'Because Gc are going to hang with us for the rest of the tour.' 'The Aspirin is in the cabinet on the left sweety.''Ahh but I have searched in there aswell.' 'Step aside.' I searched in the back and finally found 4 boxes, pulling them out I asked. 'Do you plan on getting wasted every night ?' 'Well let's say, when we are on tour we drink a lot.'

Alex took two pills and laid down on the couch. I went to the fridge to find some food but just found milk, red bull and beer. 'Uhm what do you guys eat when you're sick of PB&J sanwichs ?' ' We ask Rian to make pancakes or eat lucky charms with milk. Why ?'

'Because you don't have anything to eat in here.' 'Yeah we always sending Matt to get us dinner or put on our sunglases and go find a mc donalds.' As he ended his sentence I heard someone falling onto the floor, so I ran back to the bunk area just to find that Zack fell out of his bunk while sleeping. I couldn't help but crack a smile while he muttered under his breath.

'You're okay ?' 'Oh god damn, don't you ever do this again. You scared me to death.'

'If I've scared you to death, why are you still moving then ?' 'That's not funny!'

'Oh I see what Alex meant when he talked about moody boys.' 'Did he found the Aspirin?'

'Yes he d….' I was cut of by Zack running out.

Rian and Jack woke up an half of an hour later, of course both with a terrible headach. That's the reason I don't drink that much lately or maybe I'm afraid to do something stupid that I will regret later. By now the guys had enough painkillers in their blood and the moody boys turned to be the old silly once again. Right now I'm sittig in the backlounge watching MTV.

I didn't hear the door open but suddenly I was attacked with a hug by Rian. 'You sang awesome yesterday.' 'Uhm, thanks I guess ?' 'That sounds like you don't trust me and my words.' He says pouting. 'Sure I turst you but I just don't believe you.' 'Well then believe and trust me. The fansloved you singing, they gave you a standing ovation.' 'That meight be because they were standing the whole time Rian.''Well yes, but see what I want to tell you is that you really need to trust yourself. You're a wonderful person, don't let youself down because of self-confident issues and an asshole.' 'That's nice Rian.' I said an hugged him again. 'Now my question is :Would you please sing Remembering Sunday at every show we play at this tour ?' 'I don't know if the others are down with this idea..' 'GUYS ? Would you like Mel singing Remembering Sunday at every show ?' 'Of course !' they all yelled simultaneously from the kitchen. 'Fine I will do it !' I gave in. 'YES baby that will be great shows !'

What did I get myself into now again? Was all I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's getting complicated

The bus started moving again as I laid down again to fill my lack of sleep. The way the bus drove smoothed my nerves, I fell asleep very fast and woke up again as we have already arrived at the next venue. I got up and called the guys but I didn't get an answere so I searched around but aswell didn't found them. I went out of the bus and ran into someone. ' I'm so sorry man, I didn't see you !' 'It's okay Mel, what are you looking for ?'

'Oh hi Benji, uhm actualy I'm searchig for All Time Low. They weren't on the bus when I woke up a few minutes ago.' 'They are doing soundcheckright now. They will be finished in about 30 minutes, so don't worry.' 'Well then I will get back on the busand wait for them.'

'Mind if I join you ?' 'Nope, you're welcome to hang out with the most boring person on this planet.' 'I will take this as an invitation.' He said smiling.

We went back onto the bus and sat down in the front lounge. 'So how did you get to know the guys ?' Benji asked curious. 'Alex moved in next door to me but the first one I got to know was Jack because he asked me if I want to fo shopping randomly.' ' Oh god you didn''t go, did you ?' 'Yes I did go, biggest mistake ever.' 'Yeah noone ever goes shopping with Jack because he takes like forever. But we all did that mistake once.' 'I do know that now. Well the next day Alex, who I did get to know the same evening as I was wet as hell because Jack threw me in my pool, and Jack took me to bandpractice were I got to know Zack and Rian.

We hung out a lot and became friends. Shortly before this tour started they asked me if I would like to join them and as you can see I said yes.' 'Yeah I an see that, Jack told me you maved in with him. How come ?' 'My mum didn't really cared for me in a long time nowand then we had a fight. I moved out but hadn't anywhere to go and I wanted to be far away from home. So I couldn't move in with Alex besides Jack is my best friend by now, so I asked him.' 'I'm sorry to hear about that, I really am. ' 'What about your family ?' 'I've got a twinbrother as you know already but I've got an older brother named Josh and a younger sister named Sarah. My mum is a lovely person she really is. You can asked the guys of ATL.' 'What about your father ?' 'He left us when Joel and I were sixteen. So we had to go work at pizza places and hairshops. Because of that we barely made our Highschool degree and didn't go to Collage.' 'Your situation was definitly harder. ATL don't have a Collage degree aswell. I don't fit in here because I have one.' 'Ah we don't mind. It's nice to have a smartass on tour. Our situation wasn't as bad as Alex's was. Believe me.'

'Why is that ?' 'He didn't tell you, did he ? Alex had an older brother named Tom who comitted suicide when Alex was sixteen. He had a hard time coping with it. The song Lullabies is about his brother.' 'Oh my god I didn't knew this ! Unbelievable that he learned to cope with it.' 'Yeah it really is. After sll this years he still won't talk about it but we all understand and respect him.' 'I won't talkto him about it either, thanks for telling me.'

I hugged Benji.

We sat there for a little while talking about unimportant stuff untill we decided to get some fresh air. We stepped out of the bus and walked around the venue still talking. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around. The hand belonged to Tyler…

'Mel we've got to talk.' 'What happened to your face ?' His nose was taped and his eyes had black marks. 'Your friends did that last night.' 'What did you do or say, they wouldn't do that without a reason.' 'I said they should leave you alone and that their music is crap.' I slaped his face because he grinded. 'What the fuck, you little bastard doesn't have the right to say bullshit like that ! They were right to beat the shit outta you !'

'Mel ? What's wrong ?' Benji asked. 'Benji I want to introduce you to my ex-boyfriend Tyler. He is an asshole.' 'Okay so I assume that you don't want to talk to this douchbag.' 'That's right. But he doesn't stop to bother me.'

'Hey douchbag, stop bothering her or you will see what you get.' He said and stood protectivly infront of me. 'And what do you want to do if I don't ?'

'If you don't know it, I'm a boxer aswell and I'm a good one.' 'I can take you.' 'But can you take nine ?' I heard Joel asked behind my bck. Next I heard a lot of footsteps and then I saw them. Jack, Alex, Rian, Zack, Joel, Billy, Deano and Paul walked apssed me and did the same as Benji. It was overwelming to see that my friends protected me. I felt tears running down my cheeks and the best thing was that the guys scared out the hell of Tyler.

'If you ever try to speak to Mel or dare to even look at her the wrong way we will come and get you.' Paul said. 'Guys it's okay now and thank you for being there for me but let's go. Tyler is chickened out enough for today !' So we walked back to our buses. GC went on their own for a change. As we sat down in our bus the guys starteda conversation, which I didn't pay much attention because I spaced out. 'Hey Mel ! Mel ?' fingers were flicked infront of my face. 'What ? Sorry I spaced out.' I said with an apologizing look on my face. 'We know that. What are you thinkingabout ?' Zack asked. 'About the situation with Tyler. You guys won't be around me everytime. I think he won't give up bothering me. At least until I've got a new boyfriend. Probably he thinks I'm still not over him and tries to get back with me.' I spoke out loud my thoughts. 'Well that really is a problem.' Alex said and we all fell into silence thinking about what I said.

Afew minutes later Jack spoke and broke the silence. 'It would be much easier if you had a new boyfriend. Is anyone in sight ?' 'No it's not but believe me, I'm over that asshole it's just that I don't find someone who likes me like I'm. Who loves me for who I'm and doesn't try to change me.' 'But we like you just the way you are !' Jack protested 'Yeah but you are my friends. That's normal.' 'I've got an idea.' Rian anounced. 'How about you faking a relationship with one of us. I mean one of those tree, I'm taken sorry.' 'How ?' 'You know like holding hands, kiss and look all lovey-dovey.' 'Rian I don't think that they are down with it. Don't you think it would be awarkandly when you kiss one of your friends ?' 'Guys, what do you think about it ?' 'I think it's a good idea. It wouldn't be a problem for me to do it.' Jack said. 'Well actually Jack, if I've to do it I wouldn't pick you because you're my best friend. I don't want that things get awarkand for us.' 'Oh okay, I think.' He said thinking.

'So that means that you two are left.' I said facing them. 'It would be okay for us to do that.' Zack said. 'So who do you want to play your boyfriend ?' 'I don't know, you guys pick.'

They started to play sisser, stone and paper which Alex won. Wait was that a pout on Zack's face ? 'Okay from now on I've got Alex as my boyfriend. But you guys have to keep it a sereat that it's all fake.' The guys of GC are not supposed to know it either. Promise, just us who know !' 'Okay.' They all said once again in unison. ATL had to go on stage and as I had to sing aswell I had to go with them. Before we walked out the bus Alex and I started holding hands. As we walked out I felt like all eyes were on us. 'Alex, they are all watching us !'

I said getting nervous. 'Yeah that's because you got the best looking boyfriend.' He said winking. I rolled my eyes at him. It was relieving when we stepped inside the backstage area.

'Good luck guys.' I said hugging them all. They got on stage and left me waiting for my part.

'You and Alex are dating ?' someone asked from behind me, so I turned around and saw Benji leaning agains some boxes with eqiupment. 'Yea we are. I'm so happy that it finally happened.' I lied my ass of. I know that I've told you earlier that I hate lies but this situation made it impossible to tell the truth.

Benji's POV

She is happy and I think she deservs it. Alex is a goog guy nd he will take care for her. He isn't as protective as Zack but if he ask for help to protect her we will be there, I will be there.

Maybe Alex will allow me to hang with Mel. You know when Alex's got a girlfriend he won't let her go. Of course she can go out and stuff but he would be by her side.

'Ah, Remembering Sunday. It's nearly your part now.' I said pushing her on the stage. She walked up to Alex and laced her fingers with his. For a change she could do that because Alex wasn't playing guitar. But maybe she shouldn't have done that. Many of ATL fans 'Love' Alex or Jack and their girlfirends are always hated by this fans.

It's the same with mine and Joel's girlfriends. I don't know why fans always think that they'll have a chance to get us. Of course we are kind to all our fans but we want relationships built up on love not this fake love. Some even just try to be with us because of our money. That's the reason I'm single at the moment.

Mel came back into the backstage area. 'What do you think ? Good, bad, inbetween ?' she asked. 'It was awesome but I think Alex told you that after the first time you sang.' 'Yeah actually he and the others did but I didn't believe them and as I think that you won't lie to me because you're not staying in the same bus with me, I will trust you.' 'Uhm thank you, I think.' 'And I wanted to thank you for the thing you did earlier, you know protecting me.'

'That's no problem, that's just what friends do, right ? And if you think we aren't friends yet, trust me, we will be at the end of this tour.' I said winking at her. Then ATL came off the stage.

Alex's POV

As we walked off of the stage Mel was standing backstage, talking to Benji. When she saw me, she smiled and came over to lace our fingers. 'Congratulations man.' Benji said and put a hand on my shoulder. 'I have to go on stage now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' He winked at me while I smiled. I felt that Mel tensed up beside me so I looked around and saw Tyler looking over. I pulled Mel into my arms, lifted her chin and kissed her for the first time. It felt great.

She pulled back and looked at me a little shocked, so I pulled her into my arms once again and wispered into her esr. 'You want it to look real, right ? It wouldn't be realistic if we never kiss.' I let go of her and we walked back to our bus hand in hand.

Back in the bus I layed down in my bunk deep in thoughts. The kiss felt good but why ? I didn't think that I like Mel this way, do I ? At least I never thought about her as a potencial girlfriend because normaly I like those barbie girls like my ex-girlfriend Lisa. I shove away this thoughts and fell asleep.

One week later

I woke up in L.A. After the show this afternoon we will have a day of in L.A. Which means that we will stay in a hotel and as I was still faking a relationship with Mel, we would share a hotelroom.

My phone went of playing 'Shake it' by Metro Station. I heard a moan coming out of another Bunk which was Jack's. 'God damn, Alex answer your fucking phone !' Jack yelled. Now you know why I picked this song for my ringtone. It annoys Jack. Smiling to myself I answered it. 'Hello ?' 'Hi Alex, it's Benj you now that we are in L.A. right ?' 'Yes I do why ?' 'Because you know Joel and I live here so what about you guys having a party tonight at my place ? You can crash there aswell so you don't have to pay a hotel.' 'That's sounds great man. I will talk about it with the guys later.' I said. 'Okay see ya.' 'Bye.' I hung up.

'Guys ? Are you awake ?' 'No we aren't' Rian said, sarcasm filled his voice. 'Benj asked if we want to crash at his for the night and if we want to party.' 'Sure, it's always fun partying with him and the others.' Zack said.

So I wrote a textmassage 'We would be pleased if you take us to your place. PARTY TIME !' and send it to Benj.

Tree hours later

We arrived at Benji's house and rang. He opened the door smiling. Me and Mel as always holding hands. 'Hey guys come in.' 'Thanks so much for letting us sleep here.' Mel said. 'It's no problem. You're my friends. I won't let you sleep in a hotel when we are in the town I live.' He stepped aside so we could enter the house. 'I've already prepared your rooms. So follow me and make yourself feel like home.'

We walked upstairs were Benj had six bedrooms. Rian and Zack were sharing a room, Jack got his own one and Mel and me shered one.

Ours were dark blue with a kingsize bed and an own bathroom, it was at the other end of the house. I think Benji did that so we could have some privacy which wasn't required, but of course he didn't know that.

Mel and I put down our suitcases but then she suddenly jumped on the bed and said 'This is my side !' 'Unfair I wanted that one !' 'It's your problem.' She said grinning. I pouted for a few seconds but then said.'Okay but I will use the bathroom first in the morning and now !' running into the bathroom. 'It's okay for me because you take much longer than me.' She yelled in a sing-song voice to make sure I heard what she said.

I took a shower and dired my hair. I was finishing the styling of it for the party when I heard Mel talking to someone. I looked through the keywhole and saw Benji sitting on the bed.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about and then a thought popped into my mind. They are spending so much time together. Oh my god was that jealousy ?

I didn't want to think about it now. So I walked out of the bathroom.

'Oh hi Alex.' Benj said. 'Hi Benj. Uhm just a question. What exactly have you planed for tonight ?' 'Nothing special really, just good friends of mine, a barbecue and me Djing.' 'Awesome I've always wanted to watch you Djing.' 'It's your chance then.' He walked out of our room.

One Hour Later

The party has already started and right now I'm standing at the pool where most of the people are. Actually we're not allowed to go into Benji's garden because of his female tiger Sam.

I'm not kidding it's a real bengalese tiger.

Okay back to the party scene, everyone is getting tipsy now. This party is like an highschool party with the differences : no parents, much more people and alcohol and a bigger expensive house.

My band is I don't know where but I'm in good company because the guys of GC are standing next to me. 'Hey guys have you seen Mel lately ?' ' I last saw her standing next to Benji in the livingroom were he Dj's.' Joel answered my question.

I was kinda wasted at this point aswell, I mean it was already 10 p.m.

So it was hard in my condition to figure out were exactly the livingroom was but I found it.

I saw Mel next to Benji and it seemed like they were flirting. As I got close enough I grapped her elbow and turned her around they way she would face me. Leaning down (I'm 5 or 6 inches taller than her) I wispered into her ear 'You want to ruin your own plan by flirting with Benji, really ?' 'I'm not flirting with anybody and if I was it's none of your interest.' 'You know that I'm your boyfriend for most of the people around right ?' 'Oh god damn Alex, what do you want ?' 'I want you to come with me now before someone notice anything.'

She said bye to Benj and soon we found ourselfs at the pool again. No one of my bandmates neither GC were in sight so I just grapped two drinks from the bar, handing one to Mel who was standing very close to the edge of the pool and of course she was wasted aswell.

In the moment I handed her, her drink she triped over her own foot and fell into the pool. Diving through the water she cursed and I pulled her out of it.

It was cold outside. 'You wanna go upstairs and change ?' 'That would be great.' I led her through the crowd up the stairs and to pur room. By this time I was getting sober, that's the reason I found our room. Mel sat down on a chair taking of her shoes and hoody while I grapped a towel out of the bathroom. Drying her hair with the towel. 'You scared me. I thought I had to dive for you.' 'Actually I'm a good swimmer but I thought that for a moment aswell. Anyway thanks for helping.'

Mel's POV

I stood up from the chair and leaned forward to kiss Alex's cheek but he turned his head and our lips met. As they did he closed his eyes, grapped me by the waist and pulled me closer.

He started to kiss me passionatly and I did return the kiss. We moved towards the bed where Alex first laid me down and then crawled on top of me. Our lips parted and he started to kiss my neck which send chills through my body. It's not the fact that I'm actually starting to like Alex this way, it's just that he found the right point that makes me loose myself. I shove my hands beneath his shirt and let my hands touch everything they wanted.

As I reached his chest I pinched his nippels which made him moan softly against my skin.

At the same time there was a harsh knock on the door and it opend. I looked over Alex shoulder and saw Joel entering the room. In the second he saw us 'Uhm sorry guys.' Was all he said and started to leave again, I shoved Alex off of me, my mind back on earth.

'Wait Joel, what do you want ? Can I help you ?' 'Jack was worried because he couldn't find find either you or Alex so he asked me to go looking for you because I know the house very well and he doesn't. I'm really sorry for interupting your little liaison.' He winked at me.

'Wait a sec, I will just brush my hair and then go with you, finding Jack.' I said roughtly.

It's not that I'm pissed that Joel disturped us no I'm glad he did and saved me before I would've done that mistake. But now I'm pissed at myself which wasn't good and on top of that I was worried because Joel cought us making out. My first thought was : FUCK, what if he tells all this Benji ? Wait a sec, why am I so scared about Benj finding out ? I mean all of them think that I'm dating Alex ! Oh god another problem I have to figure out ! I think I like Benji, GOD DAMMIT !

After brushing my hair I linked my arm with Joel's and we both went downstairs to look for Jack. We found him talking to Benji who still was Djing. Benji looked over at us and smiled at me. I blushed at that sight. That man is really sexy with his trained, tattooed body, his taste of cloth and music.

The one thing I've learned about Benji in the time I became friends with him and his band is that in one moment he can be shy and cute and in the next sec he is self-confident and very protective, all in all a perfect man. Also he likes to read the same books as me, he collects vampire dolls, has the same taste of music and has got my favourite animal in the world living in his backyard : Sam the tiger.

Back from daydreaming or better nightdreaming I said 'Jack I've to talk to you ! Now.'

'Sure what's up ?' 'Just you an me Jack.' 'Okay, Benji is there a quiet place around here ?'

'What about your room Jack ?' I answered. 'Yeah right, I've got my one.' He lead me upstairs (again, after this night I will have a perfect butt from all the stairs) to a room which was just a little smaller that mine and Alex but it also has a kingsize bed.

The room was paited in a dark green and the furniture was dark aswell. Jack and I sat down on the bed. 'So whasup ?' he asked again. 'First don't judge me but when I drink I always do or say stupid things but now I'm kinda sober.' 'Just spill the beans already.' 'Aley and I made out earlier and Joel cought us !' I paniced. 'Whoa slow down girl. You tell me you made out with Alex…. But I thought it was fake!' 'Yeah I know that but I'm not so sure if Alex knows that anymore.' 'You're telling me that it might be possible that Alex got feelings for you ?'

'Yes I do say that.' 'Tell me what exactly happened.'

'We went to our room because I fell into the pool by accident and he helped me getting out of it. Back in our room he dried my hair and as a thank you I wanted to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and kissed me. He held me tight and began to kiss my neck. You know that that makes me faint !' I gave him the short story. 'Okay, so he started to kiss you but why didn't you just pull away ?' 'Are you even listening ? He kissed my neck ! And as you damn well know I didn't have sex in about 5 years ! I have needs ! I'm still human.' 'So you fainted. I totally understand that now. But you don't have a real boyfriend so what's the deal ?' 'First I don't wanna be one of many and second I think I've got feelings for Benji.'

'That's going to be very complicated.' Was all he said.


End file.
